Shy
by YKT
Summary: Todos os domingos, ele ficava de tocaia, reunindo coragem. Ela aparecia, mas ia embora sem saber o que ele lhe diria se tivesse conseguido deixar de ser tímido. DeidaxTema PRESENTE PARA LARRY! \XD/


Essa fic não foi betada; eu só estou postando por nervosismo e impaciência. Meu beta deve ter tentado roubar. XD

DeidaraxTemari levinha, inspirada na música Shy, do Sonata Arctica. Odeia esse casal?, então fecha a janela. ¬¬

PRESENTE PARA LARRY! \XD/ (leiam as fics dela, são muito boas.)

* * *

Inspirou o ar subitamente denso e pesado com força uma vez. Mais uma vez. O coração batia rápido e quase dolorosamente; ele conseguia ouví-lo batendo de forma intensa e macia: tum-tum. Tum-tum. Tum-tum.

Com vaga consciência de que devia ser ridículo, mesmo assim afagou a pele do rosto, atacada por um formigamento desagradável. Tinha um nó de marinheiro na garganta, mas esperava que ele se desfizesse na hora, deixando as palavras fluírem com facilidade e naturalidade.

O suor pinicou sua nuca, começou a aparecer na testa para encharcar seus cabelos. Seria ridículo aparecer como se tivesse corrido uma maratona, pensou, abanando-se com um leque improvisado de um folheto de propaganda que encontrara no bolso.

Puxou o ar com força mais uma vez. Estava perdendo o fôlego. Estava ficando vermelho. Estava ficando ridículo.

Ela escolheu justo essa hora para aparecer. Foi como se surgisse do ar, mas se Deidara estivesse atento, veria que ela tinha virado a esquina havia algum tempo.

Amassando o folheto desajeitadamente, ele virou o rosto, tentando fazer com que parecesse um gesto bem trivial. Separou os lábios, pronto para dizer algo, mas apenas sua respiração silenciosa saiu.

Ela o olhou de soslaio. Estava vestida com roupas algumas matizes abaixo do roxo. Os cabelos louro-escuros estavam soltos. Uma discreta bolsa preta estava pendurada em seu ombro pequeno, de aparência delicada.

- Boa tarde. – cumprimentou, sentando-se na outra ponta do banco mal-cuidado. O sussurrar doce das árvores ao vento insinuou uma melodia.

Deidara abaixou solenemente a cabeça em resposta. Sua voz havia desaparecido quase por completo; sabia que, se tentasse falar, um guincho rouco e miserável se faria ouvir.

Observou os gestos dela. Nem ao menos sabia seu nome; contudo, conhecia sua maneira de movimentar-se, sua quietude educada, o brilho de esmeraldas polidas de seus olhos.

Como sempre, ela puxou um discman de dentro da bolsa. Nunca o abria, não na frente de Deidara; sempre havia um disco dentro dele, pronto para tocar sua música desconhecida, em volume baixo demais para ser analisada.

Ele engoliu saliva inexistente, arranhando sua garganta de um jeito agoniante. Torcia para que aquela moça tão encantadora não ouvisse death metal, qualquer tipo de balada apoiando auto-mutilação, promiscuidade, guerra, assassinato ou coisa parecida.

Era improvável, mas não impossível, concluiu, sem saber direito se isso era um alívio ou um motivo para desespero, ao vê-la tirar da bolsa também um livro de capa colorida, um verdadeiro romance açucarado.

Com um único movimento fluido, ela o abriu, revelando um marcador de páginas com curiosas estampas de leques cobrindo parcialmente letras arredondadas e simpáticas, fáceis de ler. Totalmente alheia ao nervosismo crescente do rapaz ao seu lado, infiltrou-se na história.

Todos os domingos à tarde, ela ia até o parque e lia durante uma hora ouvindo música. Sorria com facilidade quando era uma tarde fresca, iluminada por raios flamejantes de sol avermelhado, que não feriam seus olhos.

Deidara ainda tinha uma hora para dizer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa. No entanto, sempre que fazia menção de comentar algo, sua voz desaparecia, arrastando a coragem consigo.

"Mas de hoje não vai passar.", decidiu-se. A dor seria a melhor solução: ergueu a manga da jaqueta e beliscou-se com força. Satisfeito, capturou a voz que formaria uma exclamação de dor e transformou-a nas primeiras palavras que lhe vieram à mente.

- Posso perguntar o que a senhorita está ouvindo?

Ela piscou, arrancada de seu transe. Observou-o por um instante parecendo muito surpresa, mas lhe presenteou com um sorriso (Deidara perdeu o fôlego, enrubescendo furiosamente).

- Mas é claro. – Delicadamente, tirou o pequeno fone do ouvido esquerdo e ofereceu-o, ao mesmo tempo em que fechava o livro.

Um pouco pasmo com sua própria coragem, Deidara aceitou o fone, encaixando-o no seu ouvido sem poder evitar o pensamento de um contato indireto entre os dois. Instrumentos de cordas, um piano e mais alguma coisa misturavam suas vibrações em uma triste música harmoniosa.

_Talk to me_

_**Fale comigo**_

_Show some pity_

_**Mostre alguma piedade**_

_You touch me in many, many ways_

_**Você me toca de muitos jeitos**_

_But I'm shy__, can't you see?_

_**Mas eu sou tímido,você não vê?**_

- O nome da música é "Shy". Conhece Sonata Arctica? – ela perguntou com a voz calma e baixa, quase um sussurro.

Ele fez que não com a cabeça, sem absorver por completo a pergunta. Os dois estavam muito mais próximos do que jamais haviam estado. Ela poderia enxergar o suor e o rubor tomando conta da face de Deidara, de sua expressão aparvalhada ridícula... Ele escutava a letra da música como se estivessem cantando bem longe, mas conseguia traduzir o inglês sem perceber.

_Obssessed by you, your looks, well_

_**Obcecado por você, seu jeito, bem**_

_Anyway, I would any day die for you_

_**De qualquer forma, eu morreria qualquer dia por você**_

_I write on paper and erased away_

_**Eu escrevo em um papel e apago depois**_

Algo apertou seu peito, quente e formigante. O simples fato de ela ouvir uma música com a qual ele se identificava tanto naquele momento parecia querer dizer algo. Com certeza, se ele tivesse que escolher um momento para falar o que queria, aquele era incotestalvemente ideal.

- S-seu nome é? – gaguejou, frustrado por perder a confiança no último instante.

- Temari. – ela ergueu a mão pequena, sorrindo educadamente. – É um grande prazer conhecê-lo.

_Still I sit in diner Citylite_

_**Continuo sentado no restaurante Citylite**_

_Drinking coffee or reading lies_

_**Bebendo café ou lendo mentiras**_

_Turn my head and I can see you_

_**Viro minha cabeça e posso vê-la**_

_Could that really be you_

_**Pode**__**r mesmo ser você?**_

Subitamente ansioso para saber qual era o toque daquela mão, Deidara a apertou; talvez um pouco forte demais. Ficou em silêncio, envergonhado da impressão que ela devia estar tendo dele. Assim que ela falou, depois de uma constrangida pausa obsequiosa, essa sensação fortaleceu-se.

- E o seu nome é...?

- Desculpe! – Alto demais, desespero demais. – Eu me chamo Deidara. Também é um grande prazer conhecê-la, Temari-san.

_Sometimes I'm wondering why_

_**Às vezes eu me pergunto por quê**_

_You look at me and blink your eye_

_**Você olha para mim e pisca seu olho**_

_You can't be acting like my Dana_

_**Você não pode estar agindo como minha Dana**_

- Não precisa me tratar formalmente. – Temari riu deliciosamente, seus olhos verdes refletindo a cor de fogo do sol. – Me chame de Temari.

- Bem, peço o mesmo tratamento. – Um pouco de confiança inundava mais uma vez o corpo de Deidara, cálida. Ele conseguiu sorrir com a moça, os dois com os cabelos louros deslizando na brisa.

Notando que ela parecia um pouco sem jeito com algo, o rapaz lançou-lhe um olhar interrogativo. Hesitante, ela olhou para as mãos unidas há muito mais tempo do que o usual.

- Sinto muito. – Péssimo, aquilo tinha sido o perfeito esboço de um ganido. Apressado em romper o contato das mãos dos dois, Deidara inclinou a cabeça para trás. O fone no ouvido de Temari saltou com um estalo, levando-a fazer uma careta e acariciá-lo com cautela.

_I see your beautiful smile_

_**Eu vejo seu lindo sorriso**_

_And I would like run away from_

_**E gostaria de fugir dos **_

_Reflections of me in your eyes_

_**Reflexos de mim em seus olhos**_

_Oh, please_

_**Oh, por favor**_

- E-eu sinto muito! – exclamou, mesmo com a sensação de que era inútil desculpar-se após tantas gafes.

- Não tem problema... – Mas Temari já não parecia muito convencida disso. Seu sorriso desmanchara-se e ela ergueu a mão como uma muralha para impedir o avanço de Deidara.

Agora decididamente sem prestar atenção na música, ele sentiu suas entranhas queimando e ardendo, como se estivessem vivas. Temari queria distância. E não estava errada, admitiu desanimado, tinha razões para se arrepender de ter simplesmente respondido à primeira pergunta do rapaz com algo mais do que um monissilábico impessoal e frio.

_Talk to me_

_**Fale comigo**_

_Show some pity_

_**Mostre alguma piedade**_

_You touch me in many, many ways_

_**Você me toca de muitos jeitos**_

_But I'm shy__, can't you see?_

_**Mas eu sou tímido,você não vê?**_

- Hum, veja as horas! – ela disse subitamente, sorrindo de forma a não enganar ninguém; era evidente de que estava louca para escapar dali. Começou a colocar as coisas de volta na bolsa com violência e rapidez, muito diferente do ritual cuidadoso e organizado de que Deidara se lembrava. – Eu preciso ir para casa. Foi um prazer, Deidara.

- Eu... – ele começou, interrompido pela pontada que sentiu quando a moça puxou o fone de seu ouvido sem o mínimo cuidado, provavelmente para fazê-lo provar o mesmo que ela. – Eu... – tentou novamente, mas percebeu que não sabia transformar em palavras o que queria dizer.

_I see, can't have you, can't leave you there, 'cos_

_**Eu vejo, não posso tê-la, não posso deixá-la porque**_

_I must sometimes see you_

_**Às vezes devo vê-la**_

_And I don't understand how you_

_**Mas**__** não entendo como você**_

_Can keep me in chains_

_**Consegue me manter aprisionado**_

- Boa tarde. – Temari desejou, levantando-se do banco e colocando a bolsa no ombro. Por instinto, Deidara se levantou depois dela.

- Temari... Eu... – o rapaz balançou a cabeça, derrotado. – Boa tarde.

Ela o fitou com intesidade por alguns instantes. Deidara imitou-a. Os dois sabiam que provavelmente não se veriam mais depois daquele dia. Queriam guardar na memória o brilho do olhar de cada um, o timbre de cada uma das vozes, cada pequeno detalhe do rosto, cada gota de expressão daquele momento.

_And every waken hour_

_**E a cada hora acordado**_

_I feel you taking power from me, and I can't leave_

_**Sinto você tirando forças de mim, e não posso ir**_

_Repeating the scenery over again_

_**Repetindo a mesma cena de antes**_

A formalidade trancou as feições de Temari. Virando as costas para ele, caminhou de volta para casa, da mesma maneira que sempre fazia.

Exato. Poderia ser um domingo como qualquer outro, Deidara pensou, rindo amargamente para si mesmo, desde que você assistisse apenas à essa parte do capítulo. Soltou um suspiro pesado e deixou as pernas amolecerem para cair no banco mais uma vez. Ficaria daquele jeito, letárgico, até que ela desaparecesse de sua vista e de sua vida.

_Sometimes I'm wondering why_

_**Às vezes eu me pergunto por quê**_

_You look at me and blink your eye_

_**Você olha para mim e pisca seu olho**_

_You can't be acting like my Dana_

_**Você não pode estar agindo como minha Dana**_

Não.

De repente, essa palavra pequena, ousada, ribombou na sua mente.

Não. Não deixe que ela vá. Ainda há tempo. Não desista agora, não deixe que ela vá.

Pare com isso, Deidara retrucou para o pensamento. Pare já com isso, isso não faz o mínimo sentido.

Não deixe que ela vá. Não agora, não hoje. Ela está pequena, mas não despareceu. Corra, alcance-a.

_I see your beautiful smile_

_**Eu vejo seu lindo sorriso**_

_And I would like run away from_

_**E gostaria de fugir dos **_

_Reflections of me in your eyes_

_**Reflexos de mim em seus olhos**_

_Oh, please_

_**Oh, por favor**_

A insistência do pensamento arregalou os olhos azuis de Deidara. Ora, isso mesmo. Ele podia consertar tudo. Ela ainda estava lá; se corresse, poderia alcançá-la.

Não a deixe ir embora para sempre.

O corpo se moveu sozinho: levantou-se de um salto, correu desesperado. Os pés esmagavam ruidosamente o cascalho.

Você pode alcançá-la.

Alcançou-a. Ela havia se virado para olhar, confusa, ao ouvir o som dos passos; foi agarrada pelos ombros, ficando mais confusa ainda.

- Desculpe por tudo. – Deidara não deu tempo para que a moça entendesse a situação. Pousou os lábios nos dela com suavidade, puxou-a de encontro ao seu corpo como se nunca mais fosse largá-la.

- M-mas o quê...? Você, o quê...? Achei que... – era o Temari conseguia articular quando separou-se dele, abobalhada.

- Eu te amo, Temari. – ele cortou, pronunciando cada palavra com firmeza. O rosto dela estava afogueado; seus olhos brilharam como um oceano de esmeraldas.

- E-eu... acho que... eu também... – declarou com voz baixa e pequena, encabulada. Dessa vez, os olhos de Deidara responderam ao brilho das esmeraldas na forma de céus de safiras polidas. - Mas nós nos conhecemos hoje... E-eu nunca percebi... Você não demonstrava...

Rindo, Deidara colocou um dos braços em volta dos joelhos dela e a ergueu. Mesmo tendo gritos de protesto jogados em seu rosto, começou a rodopiar e dançar pela rua, gargalhando idiotamente feliz.

- Então eu sou mesmo um bom ator! – cantarolou, beijando a testa de Temari. – Eu nunca mais vou ser tímido, Temari. Eu prometo.

_Talk to me_

_**Fale comigo**_

_Show some pity_

_**Mostre alguma piedade**_

_You touch me in many, many ways_

_**Você me toca de muitos jeitos**_

_But I'm shy__, can't you see?_

_**Mas eu sou tímido,você não vê?

* * *

**_

Se você não gostou, eu sinto muito. XD" Eu me esforcei e escrevi quase tudo em uma noite de inspiração, estou satisfeita com o resultado. -.-

DE QUALQUER FORMA! \XD/ Larry, se você tiver gostado, eu vou ficar mais do que tremendamente feliz. ;-;b

Essa foi a YKT, que precisa começar a se preparar para o ano letivo! XD

Kissu


End file.
